


I wish...

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness





	I wish...

I wish I had one more day, one more yesterday, to tell you how I feel.  
I wish I could kiss you and see your smile.  
I wish that I saw love instead of hate in your eyes.  
I wish that I could tell you everything and kiss all your scars and bruises away.  
I wish that you would hug me instead of trying to strangle me.  
I wish that I could tell you that everything is okay, but....it`s not.


End file.
